Absurdness
by Mizudere
Summary: Miyaji-san kok tidak pernah menyentuhku sih? pegangan tangan aja nggak pernah. apakah aku tidak disayang lagi? atau Miyaji-san memang dari awal tidak menyayangiku?


**Absurdness**

**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Pair : Miyaji Kiyoshi x Izuki Shun**

**Warn : Sho-ai, BL, dan sedikit menuju rate M (insya allah kagak) dan tidak lupa (sepertinya) OOC **

Mereka sekarang sudah masuk di Universitas Tokyo. Sudah 3 tahun dari pertandingan Winter Cup yang dimenangkan oleh Seirin. Mereka tidak satu sekolah pada saat SMA, tetapi mereka sudah mengenal sebelum pertandingan Winter Cup. Cinta tidak memandang sebelah mata. Mereka sudah menikmati apa arti cinta sesungguh nya.

Miyaji Kiyoshi, 20 tahun, mantan Power Forward sekolah SMA Shutoku yang sekarang kuliah di jurusan Ekonomi. Awal bertemu dengan nya pada saat mereka melakukan training camp sehabis pertandingan penyisihan Inter High yang diadakan di tengah musim panas. Awalnya dia tidak menyangka bahwa orang itu adalah laki-laki, lantaran wajah nya yang sangat manis, bahkan wanita pun pasti akan kalah jika dibandingakan dengannya.

Maksud nya adalah Izuki Shun, 19 tahun, mantan Point Guard sekolah SMA Seirin dan sekarang berkuliah di jurusan Akuntansi. Punya hobi membuat pantun yang sangat krenyes-krenyes aka. garing. Dari awal mereka bertemu Shun sudah menaruh hati pada Miyaji. Pada awal nya dia mengira bahwa cinta nya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Punya wajah yang manis, pernah ditembak berkali-kali oleh laki-laki karena wajah nya. Salah satu laki-laki tersebut adalah Shooting Guard dari SMA Kaijo bernama Moriyama Yoshitaka.

Seperti biasa, orang berpacaran pasti akan berkencan sekali atau dua kali dalam satu bulan. Paling hanya jalan-jalan ke taman bermain, atau tempat yang menarik. Tetapi sayang, Shun tidak pernah merasakan sebuah ciuman yang mendarat di bibir nya. Hei, jangankan berciuman, pegangan tangan saja tidak ada.

Si pemilik Eagle Eye hanya memilih untuk diam. Hati nya sedang bimbang. Apakah Miyaji tidak pernah mencintai nya dari awal? Apakah pantun garing nya membuat Miyaji menjadi enggan dengannya? Apakah Miyaji sebenarinya sedang menyukai seseorang? Ah, tidak. Shun tidak ingin pemikiran yang terakhir menjadi nyata.

"Shun?"

"ah, apa?" Shun melirik ke arah kekasih nya. Mereka sedang berada di suatu restoran cepat saji dekat universitas mereka. Mumpung ada waktu luang mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama di tempat tersebut.

"kau melamun."

"tidak, kok. Aku hanya sedang berfikir."

"bohong."

Miyaji melanjutkan kegiatannya meminum minuman soda walaupun mata nya masih menatap intens ke arah pemuda berwajah oriental itu. Shun mencoba mengelak dengan wajah yang tenang. Shun terkenal dengan wajah yang tenang, hampir semua orang tidak bisa membaca nya kecuali yang memiliki Emperor Eye dan—

"tatapan matamu kosong."

Orang yang ada di depannya sekarang. Yap, Miyaji memang tahu tentang semua hal yang berkaitan dengan Shun.

"kau sakit?" Miyaji menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi mantan Point Guard Seirin. Wajah Shun memerah seketika dan tidak bisa mengucapkan satu kata pun di mulut nya.

"ah-maaf." Miyaji membalikkan tangannya ke tempat semula, membuat Shun kecewa dengan hal tersebut. _Apakah benar Miyaji-san tidak menyukaiku?_

"aku pulang. Terima kasih, Miyaji-san." Shun meninggalkan Miyaji yang masih berdiam tidak mengerti. Hati nya sudah hancur. Ini lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan dengan terkalahnya Seirin yang melawan SMA Touou pada saat pertandingan penyisihan Inter-High.

* * *

Shun berdiam di kamar nya sekarang. Hanya suara hujan di malam hari yang meramaikan suasana yang cukup sepi karena Ayah dan Ibu nya sedang ke luar kota. Shun bergelut dengan selimut nya, resah memikirkan seseorang. _Apakah aku sudah tidak disukai nya?_

Berguling berguling berguling

BUAK!

"Itte—" karena merasa lebih resah, pemuda manis itu terjatuh dengan tidak elit nya dari kasur-chan ke lantai-chan. Shun mengusap punggung yang sudah diberi ciuman oleh lantai-chan yang datar itu. Karena merasa bosan, Shun pergi ke ruang keluarga untuk menonton sesuatu yang menenangkan hati nya. Acara komedi, mungkin.

"haaahh...aku lupa hari ini lagi nggak tayang." Shun mematikan televisi nya kembali. Rasa galau semakin bertambah pada saat acara kesukaannya tidak tayang hari ini. Padahal dia ingin menambah ide untuk membuat pantun. (Hyuuga (teman satu jurusan) : kalau tetap garing, kubunuh kau).

_Tok..tok.._

Shun mendengar ketukan tersebut. Segera dia menuju ke pintu utama rumah nya untuk mengetahui siapa tamu yang datang di malam ini. Ah, mungkin Reo –mantan anak SMA Rakuzan sekaligus teman satu jurusan, yang mau curhat colongan tentang Hyuuga. Shun membuka pintu.

"Shun.."

Mata elang Shun melebar seketika. Bagaimana tidak, Miyaji datang ke rumah nya dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Merasa tidak tega, Shun mengajak nya ke dalam. Wajah Shun merona. Entah mengapa, Miyaji yang basah terlihat lebih—

_Anjrit, ganteng._

* * *

Shun masih melongo melihat Miyaji yang masih sibuk mengeringkan rambut nya tanpa mengenakan pakaian. Emang benar, Shun sudah menyadari bahwa orientasi seks nya melenceng sejak berpacaran dengan Miyaji. Tetapi,

Lihat semua otot-otot perut nya.

Lihat tangan kekar nya, padahal sudah lama dia tidak bermain basket.

Lihat lekuk tubuh nya yang tegas.

"Shun..."

Lihat lah—

"oi, Shun!"

Jiah.. baru saja Miyaji memanggil Shun yang masih melamun dengan mulut yang terbuka. _Oh, Tuhan. Tidak elit sekali wajahku saat ini._

"kau ada baju yang lebih besar nggak?" tanya Miyaji. "um, ada. Pakaian ayah ku mau?"

"hm, boleh. Terima kasih ya."

Shun berjalan ke arah kamar orangtua nya untuk mengambil baju ayah nya (mumpung dia pergi ke luar kota). Miyaji masih santai di ruang keluarga dan tidak menyadari bahwa kekasih nya sudah memasang wajah memerah. Oh, tidak. Miyaji menyadari nya kok. Tetapi dia hanya tidak mengambil tindakan apapun. Wajah nya juga memerah karena melihat fenomena wajah Shun yang dikenal sebagai wajah yang tenang tetapi tidak datar dan mengesalkan seperti mantan pemain bayangan Seirin itu (Kuroko : HATCHII). Yah walaupun pantun buatannya membuat Miyaji berpikir untuk membuang buku catatan kecil Shun ke Danau Toba.

Catatannya aja kok. Kalau mulut Shun masih nggak diam, Miyaji terpaksa (padahal pengen) membungkam mulut si mata elang itu dengan mulut nya. Menjilati nya atau pun menggigitnya supaya pemuda itu tidak berkutik lagi dan mengeluarkan suara lenguhan yang merdu bagaikan suara harpa dari surga.

_Oh, tidak. Pikiranku semakin kotor saja. Ingat apa yang dikatakan oleh Mibuchi, Kiyoshi!_

"Miyaji-san." Baru saja suara yang menurut Miyaji bagaikan harpa surga terdengar di ruang keluarga. Sosok pemuda yang memiliki Eagle Eye itu segera duduk di samping Miyaji. Sontak saja indera penciuman Miyaji mencium bau khas dari Shun yang lembut. Mungkin shampoo dengan rasa yang original. Tetapi menurut Miyaji, bau tersebut menggoda imannya.

Wajah Shun terlihat dekat. Baru kali ini Miyaji melihat wajah tersebut. Lekuk wajah yang lembut dan mata tajam seperti mata elang. Pipi nya begitu mulus bagaikan kain sutera. Ditambah dengan suara lembut Shun.

_Sial, moe._

"Miyaji-san..?"

"oh, maaf. Aku tadi mau bertanya jam berapa sekarang?" bohong. Padahal dia sedang terpesona. Lihat saja wajah nya yang habis cengo alias elamun dengan mulut yang terbuka melebar. Segera, Miyaji memakai baju yang diberikan oleh Shun.

"Miyaji-san.."

"apa?"

"Shun jelek ya?"

Diam sejenak. "Shun, kau tidak sedang membuat pantun kan?" tanya Miyaji dengan nada heran.

"emang biasa nya aku bercanda di saat sunyi begini?" _Emang kebiasaan mu selalu begitu, Shun._

"enggak kok."

"tapi kenapa Miyaji-san nggak mau dekat-dekat denganku?" tanya Shun dengan wajah yang cemberut. Sial, Miyaji tidak bisa berkutik lagi. Apalagi dengan wajah yang super _moe_ dan lebih manis ketimbang Miu-Miu.

"Miyaji-san..."

"maaf.. Shun.."

"hah?"

* * *

Lokasi : Universitas Tokyo.

"Reo-nee!" Shun mengguncang-guncang kan tubuh mantan Shooting Guard SMA Rakuzan. "a..apa sih, Shn-chan?"

"kau jahat,, sungguh jahat!"

"a..aku?"

"kenapa kau bilamg ke Miyaji-san kalau aku pernah hamil, hah?!" Shun kembali mengguncang-guncang si temannya yang masih nge-loading pikirannya. Mungkin ini efek dari ujian dadakan tadi siang yang diadakan oleh dosen. Ataupun otak Reo yang memang konslet dari dulu tetapi dengan untung nya bisa masuk Universitas Tokyo yang terkenal itu.

"oh, yang itu." jeda. "habis kamu kan pernah *tiit* dengan Yoshi-chan ( ) dan tiga hari kemudian kamu muntah-muntah. Terus kamu ke dokter. Jadi aku simpulkan kalau kamu pernah hamil."

Shun berfacepalm ria mendengar penjelasan Reo yang seenak jidatnya mengklaim diri nya pernah hamil lantaran pernah melakukan hal yang mengandung unsur bernama s to the e to the k to the s alias seks. Sayang tidak bisa dijelaskan lebih lanjut karena ini bukan rate M asli. Walaupun sebenarnya author ingin menjelaskan lebih lanjut.

Emang ada apa dengan kejadian kemarin malam? Miyaji bertanya lebih dahulu jenis kelamin apa yang dianut Shun (lu kira agama). Lalu Miyaji-san bercerita tentang ucapan Reo yang meyakinkan. Hal tersebut membuat Shun merasa bersalah untuk tertawa senista-nista nya ataupun marah habis-habisan ke Miyaji. _Lihat dong wajahku, aku ini laki-laki!_

Shun, kalau itu sih semua orang mengira kamu itu cewek.

Andaikan saja ada Sungai Amazon di Jepang, pastikan Shun sudah melemparkan sahabat nya yang sedikit oon nan waria-ness ke tempat tersebut. _Biar saja Reo-nee berenang bersama piranha!_

* * *

HAI SEMUA!

perkenalkan nama ane Salsabila. saya author yang masih terbilang pemula dan baru pertama kali ng-share cerita tentang MiyaIzu alias Miyaji x Izuki.

jujur, saya baru bisa buat yang kayak gini hehe.. *pundung di pojokkan*

tolong kritik dan saran nya~~ MUAH *hoek*


End file.
